A Rose Without Thorns
by Peter's Wendy
Summary: It has been twenty years since Wendy Darling met Peter Pan. Twenty years of growing up, raising children, and getting married. Now it's time to forget about magic and pixie dust. To get back at Wendy, Peter seduces Jane, Wendy's thirteen-year-old daughter
1. Come Clean

(I don't own Peter Pan or anything else mentioned that you know in the book. The rest is owned by the one and only, me!  
  
The character Peter Pan is still pictured as the Peter Pan in P. J. Hogan's new movie. He looks exactly like Jeremy Sumpter except a bit older. Yippy!)  
  
COME CLEAN  
  
Wendy Moira Angela Darling looked out the frosty window with a sad face. The nursery of her childhood was now changed into her new daughter's room. The twenty-year-old woman's green eyes had lost their shine, and was no longer the small, tiny child she used to be. Her body size had changed in all ways possible for a woman. Her light brown hair turned darker, as it glistened with the lighting.  
"Promise not to come back, Peter Pan." She murmured to herself, in a much more grown-up voice. She opened the window as the blue curtains flapped around. Wendy sighed again as she turned to the fireplace and began to sew.  
Moments later, footsteps appeared at the window. Wendy looked at the feet in confusion as she saw her worst nightmare enter the room.  
"Wendy?" a boy's anxious voice asked, walking around the room. Wendy gasped, whirling herself around. "Wendy, where are you? I have come for you."  
A tear trickled down Wendy's face as she stood in the shadows. "Hello Peter."  
The tall boy with golden, flipped out everywhere hair turned around. His sparkling aqua eyes lit up as he smiled in his familiar cocky way.  
"Oh there you are!" He laughed his hands on his hips. Wendy stood up, walking over to him slowly. It was still dark, so he couldn't see everything.  
"Peter, I cannot go back to Neverland with you." Wendy said regretfully. Peter staggered backwards, afraid. "I am a married woman now."  
"No, you're not." Peter's voice was hoarse as he shook his head in disbelief.  
Wendy shook her head in sorrow as she walked over to the kerosene light switch. Peter staggered backwards.  
"I will turn on the light now, and show myself as a grown-up." Wendy said in a sad, sorrowful tone.  
"No! Don't turn on the light!" Peter whispered loudly with a scared expression on his face. Wendy turned the light on, revealing her age. The eerie glow of the room was overwhelming as the mother stood there, her hands behind her back. "Oh, Wendy." Peter cried. "You shouldn't have."  
Wendy walked nearer to the boy. "I couldn't help it, Peter." She whispered. "That infant in the cradle is my daughter, Jane."  
"No, she is not." Peter murmured, glaring at Wendy then whipping him around, towards the cradle. He pulled out his dagger, holding in the tears as he approached the sleeping child. When he looked into the crib, he started to cry with his right hand over his face like a lost toddler without his toy.  
"Peter." Wendy sighed, walking over to where the boy had sat down and wiping his tears with her sleeve. "You know this was going to happen to me. It is called fate."  
Peter jerked his head up to her biting his lip. He gave her a cold stare, keeping his tears inside of him. "No! You just grew up and had a stupid infant! I never want to see you! Ever!" Peter ran from the room, to the open window, and started to fly out.  
"Peter!" Wendy cried as she had once before, running to the window and watching him leave. "Peter wait!"  
"No! Never!" Peter yelled with rage as he disappeared behind a cloud.  
Wendy looked as one condemned, as she regretfully closed the window and locked it, knowing that she will never be able to open it again for an old memory. She walked to the rocking chair beside the cradle and continued to read the book that Mr. Barrie, a next-door neighbor from Scotland, wrote based on her old stories.  
"When the first baby laughed for the first time, the laughter broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about." Wendy read. Suddenly, a bright and warm laughter from the crib made Wendy jump out of her chair and pick up her daughter. Jane was laughing gleefully, her green eyes shining bright. "That was the beginning of fairies." Wendy whispered; smiling about the fairies that Jane supposedly made. This was not the end for Peter Pan in Wendy's home, but of the beginning with a girl in the same household, thirteen marvelous years later.... 


	2. Sinking in the Sands

SINKING IN THE SANDS  
  
It was night, as the dreaming child of thirteen years climbed into her bed. She was the spitting image of her mother; sparkling green eyes, full, rosy lips, rosy cheeks, and long, wavy bronze coloured hair with an occasional curl, and a hidden kiss in the right-hand corner of her mouth.  
As the night owl hooted, Jane ran to the large window, sensing something. "Is anyone there?" A heavenly voice asked. Without an answer, Jane closed the window and hopped into bed once more.  
The cream door opened, as Wendy walked in. Her once free hair was pulled back into a tight bun, as her face gave an elegant, womanly smile. "Goodnight, Jane." She murmured, kneeling down and planting a warm kiss on her daughter's forehead.  
Jane looked up at her with curious eyes. "Mother, why don't you tell us your stories anymore?"  
Wendy sighed, tucking Jane in. "Because, those stories are just make believe." She looked at the window, seeing it all the way open. "Jane! What did I tell you about this window!" she gasped, running to the window and locking it. She turned back to her daughter. "Always keep it closed!"  
Jane looked at the window with fright. "I-I thought I closed the window." She stated, looking down at the wooden floor, covered by the toys over it.  
"You don't know how dangerous it is to have a window open!" Wendy scolded, looking at Jane with cold eyes.  
Jane pushed the sheets away from her and hopped up. "I told you, I thought I closed it!" she yelled with frustration. "It's like you're trying to keep me in instead of keeping other things out!" she screamed. "What could possibly come in here?"  
Wendy stood there, dumbfounded. Then, collecting herself, the parana decided to snap back at her baby fish. "A kidnapper, that's what! I have the right not to tell you, but I need to say that I care about you very much! You're my daughter, and you should realise that you aren't five anymore. Because when you were five, I didn't need to tell you anything!" Wendy's yells shook the house, making Jane's family run inside.  
"What is it?" Daniel asked, the seven-year-old brother of Jane.  
Jane looked over at Daniel, tears streaking down her face. "Go back to bed." She muttered.  
Mr. Anderson, Jane's father, looked at her with confusion. "Jane, just do what your mother tells you." He murmured. The tall man with the mustache walked over and kissed Jane's cheek. "It'll all be alright. I promise." He shot a look at Wendy, almost a joking one. "Whatever the problem is, it will all be better in the morning."  
Wendy nodded, joining her husband. "I just want you to stay safe, child." Jane nodded with a sniffle, looking down at the floor.  
"Come now, we'd better leave you alone." Mr. Anderson left with his family, holding Daniel in his arms.  
The minute they closed the door, leavnig Jane in silence, she walked to the locked window and opened it.  
"I want to go away." She whispered while another tear streaked down her cheek. "I want to forget my mother."  
Snowflakes fell on the window seat, as the wind lightly whispered a name.  
"Wendy." The wind whispered like a ghost. Jane whipped herself around, looking at the window.  
"Who said that?" she asked herself, trembling. A brief look of terror appeared on her face, but it was shrugged off. "Just the wind."  
Jane ran her fingers through her long hair as she climbed into bed for the third time that night, her hair surrounding her face on her pillow. She looked heavenly, trying to fall asleep and dream of ice-cream and violets.  
Still the wind whispered her mother's name. The whispers surrounded Jane, until she jerked up, looking around the room with terror. She ran to the window and closed it, but opened it again. She looked at her hands, red from the cold melted snow. On and on, Jane kept opening and closing the window, unsure of what to do. Finally, she decided to leave the window half- way open, and halfway closed.  
Satisfied with herself, the beautiful girl fell asleep with a light smile on her face, forgetting about her mother, just what she wanted to dream about. 


	3. Immortal Desires

IMMORTAL DESIRES  
  
Back in Neverland that same night, a sparkling ball of light zipped around a depressed boy. Sweet, sad and lonely music danced in the air, coming out of the boy's pipes.  
The boy in the skeleton leaves was no other than Peter Pan. His usual bright, happy face had lately been pulled into anger, where he would run from the Underground Home and play his pipes by a creek in the forest.  
Bells and squeaks sounded once the playing had stopped, right when the ball of light settled on Peter's shoulder. Once calm, you could see a blonde haired fairy with a mishevious grin and a lovely face.  
Peter sighed as he flicked the fairy off. "Leave me alone, Tink." He said sadly. "Please."  
More bells and squeaks were heard as the creature stomped her foot and added in some more fairy-language information. Peter's ears wanted to jerk up, as a grin came upon his face.  
"What's that?" He asked anxiously, shoving his pipes into his sack and looking at the beautiful pixie. More chimes arrived. "Get back at Wendy for growing up?" Tinker Bell nodded with satisfaction. Peter flew into the air, happy. "That's great! But how?"  
After pondering for quite some time, Peter snapped his fingers with a cocky grin. He said nothing, but motioned for the pixie to follow as he flew into the night sky, headed for Wendy's home.  
  
Arriving in London, Peter shivered at the coldness of the weather. Fresh, white, new snow was on the ground, as the starry patterns and shapes of the snowflakes gently fell on his lightly clothed body. The full moon shone down on him, creating a silhouette from the ground.  
The happy boy flew down to a tree without leaves and looked at the stained-glass window which was half open. Creeping near the window, Peter spotted a sleeping child. A spark glowed in his eyes as he let out a sigh, opening the window further as he quietly zoomed inside.  
As his shining aqua eyes looked upon her with curiosity, he placed his feet on the ground, creating the quietest thump. The boy kneeled by her bed, as a finger reached out to the girl's hair, stroking it slightly. But the stroke was soon broken by A squeak from the pixie, pulling his finger away. Peter smirked at the fairy, flopping his arm to his side.  
"Tinker Bell," he whispered, huddled on the floor as he watched her make a fuss. "This is for the best." He looked up at the girl again, then down at Tink. "Remember, the goal is to replace Wendy." The creature nodded slightly, still a little jealous as she stomped her foot, and a michevious grin appeared on her face. Peter looked at her, worried. "Now Tink," his voice shook. "Tinker Bell, don't!"  
Suddenly, the fairy zoomed across the room, knocking down books and toys, laughing in high pitched squeaks as she made a loud sound by banging the wall with a picture frame, shattering it and letting it fall to the ground.  
"TINK!" Peter yelled, frantically chasing her around the room and knocking down a bookshelf, his arm outstretched for his pixie. "DON'T!"  
Jane's eyes popped open, as she sat up in a hurry, bonking her head on her bedside lamp. She let out a large gasp, frozen with fear.  
Peter widened his eyes too as he kept flying, looking at her, stunned. As he caught the fairy, he didn't stop, still looking at the girl, and ran into the wall, hitting the wall and falling to the ground. Jane cautiously got out of her bed, grabbed a bat that her brother had made, and cautiously stepped toward the figure.  
"Are you alright?" she whispered in the darkness, looking at the figure.  
Peter's cheeks flushed as he stood up, looking down at her. Still holding the fairy, he put his hands to his hips.  
"Of course." He murmured, trying not to have his voice shake. "Who are you, anyway?"  
Jane looked at him with squinted eyes. "Jane." She whispered. "But I have more the right to ask you the same question, breaking in and creating a mess."  
Peter looked heroic, brave, and fearless. "Peter." Awkwardly he changed his position, crossing his arms , releasing Tinker Bell, who fell to the ground.  
Jane ran over to the light switch, her trembling fingers ready to push it up, creating light. Closing her eyes, she quickly turned it on, not daring to open them.  
Peter looked at her, in awe. She resembled Wendy in all ways possible, except even more heavenly. His mouth dropped slightly open as he tromped around the objects on the floor, over to her. "Wendy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Jane shook her head, also in awe. She had seen this boy before, even if it was in her dreams. What was even more different, he wore skeleton leaves, leaves that didn't grow in London. "I just told you, I'm Jane." She quivered. "Wendy's my mother."  
Peter smirked, crossing his arms tenderly. "You look just like her." He smirked. Jane lowered her eyes.  
"How do you know my mother?" she asked, bewildered.  
"I am Peter Pan." He said gallantly. "The boy who never grew up."  
Jane staggered backwards, shaking her head roughly. "No. My mother made him up, he's just a story." Her shaking voice said in shock. "She told me so."  
Peter shrugged. "I'm as real as you are." He joked, raising his shoulders then dropping them. "See?" He grabbed her hand tenderly, moving his hand around in hers. Jane smiled, but pulled her hand away, blushing.  
"Well." Jane murmured, her flushed face looking down at her bare feet. "You are real, then."  
Peter nodded, releasing a long breath. For a moment, he blushed as well. The handsome boy who seemed to be fourteen froze, caught in an area by looking at Jane. Something made him feel different, a feeling that he hadn't ever felt before.  
Shaking himself out of it, he nodded again, quickly. "Yes, I'm real." He stuttered, making a manly position with his arms and chest, lifting his chin up farther in the air and looking down at her.  
Jane smirked. "Mother never told me about you." She laughed.  
Peter stopped acting manly as he felt a bit dizzy, his bottom lip starting to quiver. "Wendy?" he whispered.  
Jane stopped, raising her hand to her mouth. She could see a tear trickle down his face. "Oh, Peter." Jane whispered. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean-"Peter flung his finger to her lips to quiet her.  
"Don't say anything, Jane." He glanced at Tinker Bell before looking caringly at Jane. Of course, this was all part of his plan to make Jane come with him. The only reason he wanted Jane to come was that Wendy would never see her again. Strangely, Peter had different reasons for taking Jane. Perhaps she reminded him very well of his old Wendy. The glowing essence of her made Peter's heartbeat quicken, but each time in those few minutes of meeting Wendy's daughter, he shook himself out of it, trying to stay on target.  
Jane looked around, not noticing the fairy from before. She jumped back with a squeak of a surprised scream. "What's that?" she pointed to the fairy. Peter looked back at Tinker Bell and smirked.  
"Tink. She's a fairy." Peter crossed his arms. "My fairy."  
Jane's face lit up with awe. "Fairies! Oh, Peter! A real live fairy in my own room!" she sighed. "And how lovely!"  
Peter was caught in his vision again, motionless. "Yeah." He said slowly. "Lovely." He watched the radiant girl elegantly move over to the pixie who was flying in mid-air, reaching her finger out to touch it.  
Tinker Bell squeaked as she hissed at Jane. "What's wrong?" Jane looked back at Peter. Peter shrugged.  
"She has a tendancy to not like some people." He laughed.  
Jane nodded in agreement. "I see."  
The boy walked over and sat on her bed, looking at the familiar room with a light smile on his face. As he looked at the old dolls Wendy used to have, his smile became fainter and fainter. Another tear escaped his eye as he bit his bottom lip. "Wendy..." he whispered.  
Jane once again whipped herself around. "Peter, what's the matter?" she ran over to her bed and put her hand gently on his shoulder.  
"Nothing." Peter sobbed quietly. He looked up at Jane, then another one of his brilliant ideas appeared in his head. "It's just... the Lost Boys and I need a mother. We don't have one."  
Jane looked with pitiful eyes. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "But sometimes you're lucky."  
Peter turned to Jane, laying down on his bed and resting on his arm. "We've always wanted a mother... and I can't find anyone to be her." His eyes peered up like a puppy at Jane. "I have an idea! Jane, could you be our mother?"  
Jane sat up straight on her bed, tense. "I, but I.... Um.. I'm not so very sure."  
"But Jane, I heard you talk about wanting to leave your mother! And you can!" he whispered loudly, so as not to bring anyone up to the room.  
A brief shine of hope was seen in Jane's intriguing eye, along with a full smile. "Really? How?"  
Peter jumped up from the bed. "Close your eyes." Peter extended a somewhat dirty hand, as Jane hesitated. Two curious, green pools watched the enchanting boy as she nodded. Slowly putting her hand out, clasping it with Peter, she closed her eyes, trying not to giggle. "Keep holding onto me." Peter whispered in her ear.  
Jane's grip went on his arms as she kept her eyes closed, a smile still on her beautiful face.  
"What's happening?" Jane whispered to Peter. Peter looked at her joyful face, his eyes captivated once more.  
"Open your eyes." He whispered, a smile of amusement on his features.  
Jane opened her eyes slowly, looking down at her feet. She gasped, just as her mother once did, or so Peter remembered.  
"I'm flying!" she yelled out with joy, not comprehending what Peter's plans were for her. Soon enough, her long life would change....  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's chapter three! Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm touched! I'm working on the next chapter right now, it'll only be a short matter of time. 


	4. What Hand To Take?

WHAT HAND TO TAKE  
  
Sometimes, an hour can seem like a minute, depending on what you're occupied with. To Jane, the hour passed by like a piece of lint being flicked off a wool jacket. As she flew around the room, laughing and landing on shelves while occasionally glimpsing down at Peter with a flushed face, the only thought in her head was about Peter and Neverland.  
Peter flew with her as he whispered stories in her ear, holding her by her waist as he swooped down to the floor. "And all the fairies burst out of the sky like a rocket, like a thousand stars." His whisper was full of alluring syrup, trying to pour into Jane's ear.  
Slowly, they reached Jane's bed as he sat down with her, holding both of her hands in his. "Wouldn't it be great, Jane? Having fairies swoop around you in the twilight, as we danced under the moon and evening clouds? And think of the redskins! And the pirates you could slice through with a blade! I could teach you things! Things your mother would never remember!"  
Jane laughed in agreement. "Peter, stop fooling yourself." Peter's smile slowly faded into a serious one, his mouth slightly open as he couldn't move. Listening to Jane was like listening to a lion roar before he was about to attack. "I can't leave now, because, my family would miss me..." Biting the bottom of her lip, she picked at a strand of silk thread from her comforter blanket on her bed.  
"Oh, would they?" Peter muttered under his breath, intending for Jane to hear. He couldn't get his gaze off her, as he had a straight, stone like presence. He wanted to see her reaction.  
Quickly Jane's head snapped up, her smile gone. "What?" Her voice quivered.  
Peter straightened his back, as he said with a bit of annoyance, "Why do you think they'll miss you? Your mother doesn't care about you! Or what you think!" In a panic sort of way, Peter's hands leapt for one of Jane's soft ones. "Don't you see? Your mother yelled at you, scorned you, and humiliated you until she made you cry. I'd never do that to you, Jane."  
Tears started streaking down the girl's rosy cheeks as she squeesed her hand into a ball in Peter's. Trembles came from her full, red lips. "Never?"  
Peter shook his head rather slowly. "Never." He whispered. "I heard you say you want to forget."  
Jane's look of sadness turned into another bewildered one. This boy was certainly turning into a scary one, yet enchanting and charming as well. "I... I did say that."  
"Right, you did." Peter repeated, shaking her hands which were still in his own. "I'm giving you a chance." A tear trickled down Jane's cheek, she was overwhelmed. "Do you ever want to die?" Peter's voice was more tender.  
Jane shook her head. "I've always been afraid of dying."  
With a satisfied smile, Peter stood up from the bed. "In Neverland, you stay as old as you are for forever!"  
"Forever?" Jane smiled. Peter nodded.  
"And I'll always be by your side, Jane." He whispered, leading her to the window as she stood there. Flying off the side of the window, his hands still holding onto hers, he watched the standing girl.  
Jane gave a hint of a smile, her sparkling eyes lighting up even brighter than before. "Can I ever come back?"  
Peter flew a bit closer, to so his mouth was by her ear. "Never."  
Being it like a flashback in Peter's head, he thought he was seeing Wendy when he looked down at Jane, seeing her smile and say, "Never, is an awfully long time..."  
His gaze was stuck on her, as his mouth opened a bit. No, this was not Wendy, 'twas Jane. Beautiful, new, Jane.  
"Peter, is something wrong?" Jane asked. The boy shook his head as he noticed the door swing open. Luckily, Jane wasn't facing the door.  
"Jane?" A woman's voice asked. Peter's face became full of hatred toward that woman, being it Wendy. He growled at her, glaring more than he glared at Hook.  
The girl's head was about to turn around, but Peter looked from Wendy to Jane and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't listen, Jane." His voice was alluring and casting a spell over her.  
Wendy looked at Peter in horror. "No! Jane, please!" She ran up to Jane and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You don't know what you're giving up! He'll never let you come back! Jane! Don't!"  
But Jane's eyes didn't go to her mother. She didn't seem like she heard her or felt her cold hands upon her. Reaching out to Peter like in a trance, she hesitated.  
"Grab onto me, and I'll never let you go." He whispered. Wendy was still screaming, pleading, and begging.  
Instantly, Jane reached out to Peter, holding onto his tanned shoulders. Quickly Peter flew farther away from the window, smirking at Wendy.  
Unfortunately, the woman could reach Jane. Pulling the two children closer to her, she let out a hand. "Why you little!" She smacked Jane's rosy cheek. "I thought I told you to keep the window locked!" Another slap of Jane's cheek occurred.  
Crying out in pain, Jane held tighter onto Peter. "She's mine now, lady! Say goodbye, Wendy!" He cackled, flying into the night with the girl.  
"JANE! COME BACK!" Wendy cried, before collapsing to the floor and crying her eyes out. All was lost.... Every little bit of hope was gone....  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I can't thank you guys enough for all the lovely reviews. I feel so touched that so many people are reading it and wanting me to continue! YAY! So, thank you all! Soon, I'll give some individual attention to some of the reviews, if you have any questions, I'll answer. Lol, anyway I'm going to be writing the next chapter and I'll be finished by later today! THANKS AGAIN 


	5. Fly Like an Eagle

FLY LIKE AN EAGLE  
  
No one has ever experienced the real adventure of flying. Not a soul alive, at least that lives on this earth that we know of. Sure, people have ridden in the newly invented planes, parachutes, hanglides, etc. But no one has ever experienced their feet feeling air underneath them, the wind in their hair, and the feeling of weightlessness. No one has ever been able to spin around Big Ben or holding onto the Eifel Tower while doing so. No one before, except Jane Darling-Harrison.  
"I feel free!" Jane yelled, extending her arms out to her sides with a bright, beaming smile upon her face as she flew beside Peter at a fast speed. Looking at his sparkling aqua eyes, she wanted to faint. And there, on his lips, had one of the most charming smirks a boy could ever own.  
"Just like an eagle, right Jane?" Peter laughed loudly. Jane nodded, her face directed to Peter. After a moment of staring at her, he raised an eyebrow, amused. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
With a small laugh, the girl shook her head. "No!" Peter let out a laugh as well, as he sped up infront of her.  
"Watch this!" He yelled behind her, going to the Tower Bridge and swooping around it in circles. Jane watched in awe, wishing she could do a thing like that.  
Catching her off guard, Peter grabbed onto Jane, pulling her with him around the bridge. Yells of excitement arrived, as her grip tightened around Peter's neck. He was carrying her like a groom would carry a bride, or like a mother carrying a newborn. Whichever method you want to use, he carried her in that particular way, though it was not so important.  
As the night progressed, Peter held onto Jane as they traveled to the Westminister Abbey and sat on the roof area, watching the cold snow fall ontop of them, and down at the streets far below. The children's feet dangled, as Jane gathered pieces of snow together and threw it in the boy's face, laughing. All Peter did was laugh and deny, throwing small piles of snow back at her.  
The sky seemed salted with stars, as they winked at Peter and his new friend. Peter knew that winking was the star's language, the way they spoke to everyone.  
"You know, the stars admire you." He pointed out, standing up and holding balance. Jane looked up at him, smiling.  
"How do you know what the stars think?" She grunted, crossing her arms as she put her hands on Peter's shoulders as she found her balance on the steep part of a roof. Peter's hands went to her small waist, as he felt her almost topple off. With a whimper, Jane felt Peter bring her up in the sky once more as they headed farther into the atmosphere, past the tallest of buildings until they joined the stars in space.  
"They winked at you, saying that they thought you were... well..." Peter hestitated, immediately blushing as they passed some smaller planets. Tinkling of a fretting fairy could be heard.  
Jane held Peter's hand as they flew, not comprehending what was coming up in a moment from the passage to Neverland. "They thought I was what?"  
He looked at her, shooting through her soul. "Beautiful." Too embarrassed to keep looking at her, he looked away, focussing ahead.  
Blushing as well, Jane bit the bottom of her rosy lip. "Beautiful." She repeated. "I'd hardly call myself beautiful."  
Still not looking at her, Peter shook his head. "But you are." The sentence was barely audible, as Peter's face became more red. Jane smiled at him, squeesing his hand.  
"T-thank you." The girl murmured, still smiling.  
Three exact minutes passed, and no talk occurred between the two. Until, Peter's face turned normal again, and he started accelerating in speed. "We're going into the portal now!" He yelled, having to yell for it was hard hearing with the wind blowing past you. "You must hold onto my hand to whatever costs! Got it?"  
Jane could only nod her head. "Got it!" She yelled, squeesing onto Peter's hand with fear. She could see the swirling neon colours appear out of nowhere as they started flying faster, and faster, and faster, until her hair was being whipped behind her and she could barely think.  
Screams came from both the children, Peter of happiness and excitement, Jane of fear and fright. She could feel her soft hand slip, but she could not see. All she could see was swirling colours that were as bright as fire, yet blue, green, and yellow.  
A larger scream came out of her, as her hand slipped. This is the end, she thought, screaming her lungs out. Peter looked tried to look back, gasping. "JANE!" He cried out, searching for a feel of her hand.  
Luckily, the portal ended in time. They zoomed into a horizon, smoke and orange ash disappearing behind them as they slowed down, like fuel in a car. The sun was of an old man, blowing cotton candy clouds away from the large, painting of an island.  
Waterfalls were seen falling down from the snowy tops of the mountains, as evergreen trees swooped down from the middle to the bottom on one side, while tropical, jungle trees which Jane had only seen in pictures were on the other side. Deserted beaches and caves could also be noticed, coves and reefs. It was breathtaking, as the pink morning sky was bright enough to cheer anyone up from a bad day.  
"This is Neverland." Jane cheered, following Peter to a cloud as they bounced on it.  
Peter took a piece of the pink clouds off, and chomped on it, gulping it down with no manners at all. After Jane looked at him as he ate, he handed her a piece. "Eat it. It's good." Nodding, she bit down into the clouds, tasting the sugary substance.  
"That tastes like cotton candy I had at a fair once!" She commented.  
"Just one of the finer luxuries of Neverland." Peter bragged. "I know my way around, I can get you even better things to eat if you wish."  
Sitting up, Jane laughed at him. "A feast for the two of us!" She laughed, biting another piece of the cloud off with a merry gesture.  
Peter shook his head calmly. "No, we have to share with the boys."  
Oh no. Jane completely forgot about the Lost Boys. She never agreed to be their mother, but since Peter had wanted her to be their mother, she gasped quietly. "The Lost Boys? Oh, uh- yes. We shall share with them."  
"You have yet to meet them, Jane! Be careful, they're a bit ill mannered." He warned, a sly grin on his features. Jane nodded, a bit afraid.  
"I certainly hope they'll admire me." She whispered. Peter paused from his play and watched her.  
"They'll love you!" He laughed. "Everyone will!"  
So, Jane waited until Peter was ready to finish eating and send her down to meet her new sons. What a wonderful life it would be! It's just.. how come she felt so nervous?  
  
Author's Note: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I know this chapter's shorter than usual, but I wanted to make a whole new chapter about Jane becoming "Mother Jane" (wink wink) It's not the best chapter I've written, but it's her flight to Neverland, so she has to get there somewhere. 


	6. Lost Boys' Home Sweet Home

LOST BOYS' HOME SWEET HOME  
  
Jungle trees surround the place, as the old sun's golden rays shine down gently onto the exotic plants and shrubs of the Neverland Jungle. Coconuts, bananas, all sorts of wild berries, apples, oranges, and other fruits to which no person from the real world knows the name of are grown naturally there, occasionally being picked by a wandering being. Sounds of tropical birds chirping and cawing echo around, as many different animals lurk around every corner. Usually you wouldn't see a tiger or a panther, for they lurk on the other side of the jungle, the dangerous hunting grounds. However, monkies, bugs, lizards, frogs, and birds are around to look at you, but they are well hidden. Yes, my friends, the Neverland Jungle holds many secrets of hiding places, ponds, lagoons, and entrances to caves.  
But the most important thing for a child to know in the Neverland Jungle, is where the Underground Home is hidden. A large jungle tree with vines hidden holes is in the middle of what seems to be thousands of trees, next to a few giant mushrooms. The hidden holes are about the size of what a child or teenager could fit through, nothing more or less. Holes that are like tubed slides, quickly spinning around in all directions before hitting the floor to the inside of the tree, more like under it. That is where the Underground Home is found.  
Inside the area, the main room is richly decorated with autumn leaves, roots from the large tree and dirt for walls, a large, long, wooden table with food gathered from above sits to the left wall. Two large, throne like chairs are on each end, the long sides both having benches. To the far right of the room, closest to the main entrance, there sits a large fireplace, with a bear rug laying infront of it. That area has a more homely feeling, a rocking chair made for Wendy Darling quite a long time ago sits there, lonely.  
In the back of the big room, there are several wooden bunk beds; dirty clothes and other trinkets laying on each one of them. In the center of the room, a huge, boy made throne sits on a higher level of a mound of dirt. Redskin beads and feathers are entangled with the wooden boards. Obviously the chair was for the high leader of the Lost Boys, Peter Pan.  
As you walk closer, you notice there are two bearskin rugs hanging in the back corners, leading to two other rooms. One room used to be Wendy's, while the one on the left with the black bearskin is Peter's. Each room has their own unique qualities to them, fitting for the gender and personality of the character who lurks there.  
I must say, that different oppinions can come from a person who views the home. A grown-up, or a more mature figure, might think of the place as untidy, a waste of land, not practical enough to live in, and certainly not usable. A child, or one who has a mind of a child, may think of the home to be just like a castle! Whoever views it has their own oppinion!  
  
Up in the jungle, Peter landed with Jane close behind him. While he landed with the grace of a bird, Jane crashed to the ground. Quickly, the boy ran over to her, extending a hand.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Groaning as Jane stood up, she flinched to see her crisp white nightgown a bit dirty.  
"Just fine." She muttered under her breath, wiping off the most dirt she could as she stroked a few fingers through her locksy hair. "Where's your home?"  
Peter smirked down at her, bringing his hand to hers and raising it so Jane could see their clasped fingers. Jane blushed with a slight smile as he led her deeper into the brush.  
As Peter neared a hole, Jane had a puzzled look appear. Laughing, Peter explained. "It's so the pirates won't find us."  
"Oh." With a smile, the girl sat down on a nearby mushroom, relaxing. After a few minutes, Jane widened her eyes. The mushroom was releasing smoke! Jumping up, she checked the mushroom. "Ouch!" She said, rubbing her bottom secretly. "Why is that so hot?"  
With another laugh, Peter pulled out the mushroom from the ground, revealing the smoke. It was all about the pirates not finding them. Jane laughed this time, crossing her arms. "Clever, very clever."  
Pulling Jane over to him and the hole, Peter climbed inside, ready to go down the tube. Jane looked afraid, so Peter tugged on her hand a little, looking back at her and lingering there. "Do you want to go down with me?"  
"Is it dark?" She asked, going closer to him. Peter nodded.  
"Not too dark, but it is dark once you take a turn out of the sun's light." He stated carelessly, pulling her to lay ontop and infront of him at the same time, almost as if she was sitting on his lap. She looked afraid, which only made him laugh.  
"I don't know if I want to-"Jane started, clencing onto Peter's vine with fright. But sadly Jane was cut off as Peter let go from the sides, sending them to slide quickly down the tube. She screamed as Peter yelled with excitement. It was like a rollercoaster, sending them to slide this way and that, go upside down, and tumble on for about five minutes until they saw light at the bottom. Thumping on the ground, creating a puff of dirt to float around them for half a moment, Jane looked around.  
Six boys standing in a straight line looked at her, wide-eyed. Each of them were dirty, grubby little things, all of which had the choice to leave Neverland and live with the Darlings, but later refused. They always had been Peter's boys, ever since they fell out of their prams when their nurses weren't looking.  
"Wendy?" All of them asked at once, an eyebrow corked up in amazement.  
Widening her eyes of surprise, not seeing the others before, she jumped out of Peter's lap, embarrassed. "Of course not." She stuttered. "I'm her daughter... Jane."  
Peter stood up beside her, in a powerful tone he spoke, "Yes, she is to be our mother." The boys looked at her, smiling. Peter looked annoyed and embarrassed. "Go on, introduce yourselves!" Eyeing a boy with a warning tone, Peter crossed his arms and tapped his foot. The boy stood up and slowly advanced towards Jane.  
"Miss Jane.... I'm Slightly, and these are the Lost Boys." The brown- haired boy with the pointy nose pointed to the others. "We are pleased that you have come to Neverland..." Slightly looked down at his fox fur pants. Peter looked panicked, seeming to worry about Slightly forgetting what to say. "And we had absaloutely no idea whatsoever that you were coming." The Lost Boys weren't the greatest little liars in the world, but Jane bought it quite well.  
"I'm Nibs!" A tough looking boy cried, shaking Jane's hand quickly. He wore a bandana, clearing the wild hair from his face. Nibs wore deer hide for clothing.  
"Tootles." A slightly overweight boy smiled at Jane, looking shy.  
"You're leaving already?" Jane asked, shocked.  
Tootles laughed. "No mother Jane! That's my name! Tootles!"  
Two eight-year-old boys advanced to Janeyand said together, "We're the twins."  
"How lovely." Jane smiled kindly. They took off their feathery hats and bowed.  
A curly headed boy advanced to Jane; he was wearing feathers on his shoulders, and wore wolf fur. "I'm Curly." Jane nodded as Curly stepped back in line.  
After a moment of silence, she crossed her arms and inspected them. "Well, I must say that I'm very pleased to see you." Peeking at Peter, she looked around. "And in Neverland, what do mothers usually do?"  
Peter looked a bit dumbfounded when she asked her question, but tried to hide it as if he already knew the answer. "A... mothers cook and clean and sew, and mend pockets, and tell stories."  
Sighing, Jane raised an eyebrow. "Here's some of my rules that I'm living here now." The boys straightened up as they watched her pace around. "Don't expect me to cook alone, I'll always need a helper. I'm going to make sure I'm not the only one who cleans. Every one of you will do so. I think I'll be able to sew, and mend pockets, and tell stories." With that the boys cheered.  
The rules were tough, but fair. Jane wouldn't be such a bad mother after all.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I took some of my story from another story I've done in this chapter, because I didn't really know how to introduce these people. Lol, once again, thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy people like my story! -hugs and kisses- Peter's Wendy 


	7. And Nothing Else Compares

AND NOTHING ELSE COMPARES  
  
A whole day passed, as Jane got to know the boys a bit better. The sparkling sun shot through the holes in the Home Underground, bringing a cheery feeling, making Jane forget about her real home, and start thinking she had always been in the Home Underground.  
Things passed almost too quickly. Stories of Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and the Little Mermaid came through the girl's mouth, out into the eager boys' ears.  
"And as the seven dwarfs wept, the prince walked up to the princess." Jane recited, making it sound dramatic.  
"What happened?" Squeaked Curly, almost jumping up with impatience.  
A warm smile swept over Jane's features, as her peaches and cream complexion blushed. "Well... he bent over and gave Snow White a... farewell kiss."  
The boys looked clueless. Well, all boys except Peter. They all forgot the acorn button Peter gave to Wendy, calling it a "kiss". Peter still held onto his thimble Wendy exchanged him with. Jumping up from his seat, Peter gave a know-it-all grin, crossing his arms and rocking back and forth on his toes.  
"What's a kiss?" Nibs asked, raising an eyebrow as he rubbed his tan forehead with his dirty hand.  
"Surely you all know what a kiss is!" Jane asked, her sparkling eyes confused.  
"No they don't. They wouldn't have asked the question if they already knew what a kiss was." His cocky tone was aimed at Jane with a playful ring to it.  
Standing up from the rocking chair she was sitting on, the female gave a side smirk. "Well, Mr. Pan? What do you think a kiss is?" Looking up at him with a questioning expression.  
Slowly, Peter advanced closer to Jane, his aqua eyes fixated on hers. Jane could feel her heartbeat pounding inside her, and suddenly felt the room become hotter and hotter. She felt sick, she felt happy, she felt... nervous. She had never kissed a boy before; well, no one except her father.  
She felt his fingertips brush against her side, as she smiled slightly. 'This is it.' She thought. Closing her eyes, Jane brought her head a bit closer, thinking she was too forward at the moment, but she wasn't in London. She was never going back to London, so she didn't have to be proper.  
Peter gulped, widening his eyes. What was she doing? "Uh...." He released, not sure of what to do. Quickly pricking off another acorn button and holding it out infront of him, he murmured, "Jane?"  
Popping her eyes open, she blushed immediately. "Oh, that's not a..." But when she saw his facial expression, a caring one, filled with happiness, she took it. "Thank you, Peter."  
Putting the acorn in her pocket, she awkwardly sat back in her chair. 'How embarrassing', she thought. 


End file.
